kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wasteland
The Wasteland is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion pack #3. You can access this world at the Mysterious Tower. After completing the main story of KH2FM a new episode will be available at the Mysterious Tower. Story Sora, Donald, Goofy arrive at Yen Sid's tower, where they hear both Yen Sid and King Mickey conversing. Yen Sid and Mickey seem to be talking about a secretive topic that no one else around them every knew about. Yen Sid's once forgotten student and Mickey's older brother, Oswald. It is revealed that from time to time, Mickey seems to miss his brother and feels like it was his fault that Oswald "left" this world. Yen Sid mentions that if Oswald were still a resident in their world, he would be protecting all of the worlds alongside his brother. Sora, Donald and Goofy then enter the room, and asks about Oswald's departure. At first, Mickey is a bit angry that the trio would rudely eavesdrop on people's conversation, but later, calms down and explains the story of his brother. When Mickey and Oswald were training under Yen Sid, the Mark of Mastery exams were coming up, and they both trained vigorously for it. Even though Oswald was a well-trained Keyblade wielder, Yen Sid seemed to favor Mickey a bit better. This caused Oswald to envy Mickey, which fueled him to train harder. On the day of the exams, Oswald had fought Mickey as if he intended to end him. But in a sudden turn of events, Mickey had defeated him and became a Keyblade master. Oswald was devestated and ran off. Later that night, Oswald snuck into Yen Sid's wardrobe room, where he found a huge mirror, leading to another world. Oswald had decided to leave the two without saying a word. That morning, Yen Sid and Mickey found out about his departure, urging Mickey to go in after him and save him. Yen Sid forbid Mickey from doing that, afraid that he might lose him too. Yen Sid had no other choice but to close the portal and leave Oswald be, hoping that his troubled student might have a change of heart and find his way back. After Mickey's story, Sora, Donald and Goofy suggests they go and rescue Oswald from The Wasteland. Yen Sid quickly dismiss their claim and forbids them from going. But, despite Yen Sid strongly disagreeing not to go and rescue his lost student, Sora, Donald, Goofy and even King Mickey find a way to activate the portal to The Wasteland and venture through it. Into The Wasteland The five arrive in the ruined forgotten world, now named by this time as the Wasteland. They encounter animatronic versions of Donald and Goofy, programmed to despise Mickey and anyone friends with him. They fight the twom making them shut down. After continuing to explore the world for themeselves, meeting the residents, and learning more about Oswald's past, they then meet Oswald himself. While Mickey is happy to see his brother, Oswald is annoyed by their presence and tells them to get out of "his" world. Sora tries to explain Oswald that he'll be better off in the regular world than in here. Oswald explains that being in The Wasteland made him feel like a King. He then goes on to say that he doesn't need rescuing. As he think that he'll only be discarded again. Mickey then tries to sympathize with his brother, only to get a Keyblade pointed to his chest. Oswald's jealously and hatred attracted a horde of Heartless to surround the six of them, and his then forces them into a fight. After losing, Oswald becomes angry and runs off again, only to soon return to them, as the Heartless are terrorizing his world and he has no other choice but to seek their help. Meanwhile, they are unaware the enigmatic Mad Doctor and a paint-like Heartless called Blot formulate a plan to destroy Mickey and steal his heart, which they plan to use to escape the ruined world, as all Wasteland residents are forgotten and thus no longer have hearts of their own, but fail to do so. During their journey through the Wasteland, Sora is guided by Gremlin Gus and Mickey becomes armed with Yen Sid's brush, using it as a sub weapon. Mickey uses the brush to restore the Wasteland in order to atone for his restore the world and win Oswald's trust. Along the way, Sora meets his "nobody", a human-lion hybrid version of himself. Wasteland Sora is capable of wielding a Keyblade like his real counterpart and shares a lot of his traits. The two get along as if Sora had a real twin brother, which causes Oswald to slowly have a change of heart about Mickey. After defeating a fake Blot (Oswald revealed the Shadow Blot they fought along with all the Blotlings he encountered were drippings of the real Blot), Mickey eventually comes to terms with his actions and apologizes to Oswald, who loses his temper. While jumping angrily on the cork sealing the Jug, Oswald accidentally causes the cork to break, allowing the true form of the Shadow Blot- a giant specter constructed from paint thinner- to escape his prison into the world. Oswald soon reveals that he and his girlfriend, Ortensia, attempted to seal the Heartless away, but Ortensia was blighted by the Blot in the process and entered an inert state. The Blot takes Wasteland Sora, Oswald and Gus, threatening to kill them if Mickey does not allow the Blot to take his heart. Mickey yields his heart to the Blot, who then proceeds to destroy the Wasteland before moving on to the outside world to wreak havoc there, rendering Mickey unconcious. Sora, Wasteland Sora, Donald, Goofy, Oswald and Gus successfully manage to destroy the Blot, eliminating his exterior with paint-laden fireworks, and rescue Mickey's heart from the inside. Oswald reunites with Ortensia and befriends Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey, the two now possibly bonding with each other as brothers. With the Wasteland now slowly regenerating, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey returns home through the mirror, which becomes sealed by Yen Sid to prevent Mickey or Sora from entering again and cause any more mischief. However, Oswald creates a secret portal that the five can always enter. Characters * Oswald The Lucky Rabbit (Frank Welker) * Ortensia (Audrey Wasilewski) * The Mad Doctor (Jim Meskimen) * Wasteland Sora (Haley Joel Osment) * Animatronic Donald (Tony Anselmo) * Animatronic Goofy (Bill Farmer) * Gremlin Gus (Cary Elwes) Boss Themes * Animatronic Donald and Animatronic Goofy - Squirming Evil * Oswald - Vim and Vigor * Clock Tower - Tension Rising * Blotworx Dragon - Destiny's Force * False Shadow Blot-Deep End * Animatronic Captain Hook - The Encounter * Prescott's Mech - The Encounter * Tankers - Desire For All That is Lost * Petetronic - Squirming Evil * The Mad Doctor - Vim and Vigor * Hades-Squirming Evil * Shadow Blot - Depths of the Darkness Trivia * Oswald states that he feels like the "King" of the Wasteland, although he isn't aware that Mickey is a king himself of Disney Castle. Category:Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion